


Superbat Reverse Bang 2018

by brodinsons (aeon_entwined), mashimero



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DC Extended Universe, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Art, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 04:33:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14465103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeon_entwined/pseuds/brodinsons, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mashimero/pseuds/mashimero
Summary: Bruce has been keeping busy the months that Clark was dead.





	1. Red Carpet

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [see you behind those tired eyes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14460321) by [brodinsons (aeon_entwined)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeon_entwined/pseuds/brodinsons), [mashimero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mashimero/pseuds/mashimero). 




	2. #Remember




	3. I see the hope in your heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fanmix cover and tracklist. Listen on [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/mashimero/playlist/1Ne4VOyptsAV7g9r38hlUz?si=Uk7ZZO5PRYGR5KmSQ37lOA) or [embedded on tumblr](https://mashimero.tumblr.com/post/173401531331/via).

**Author's Note:**

> I'm kind of bummed I didn't have the time to draw Clark, but I think it worked out nicely with how the fic is more from Clark's perspective, of him discovering what Bruce had been up to.
> 
> Big thanks to brodinsons for inspiring and cheerleading! It was so great to do a bang again, especially when you have such a great creative partner! <3


End file.
